The Adventures Of Lucas The Runner Dragon
by LionStories
Summary: I'm a Runner in Dragonland. Join me as I travel and play around with the colorful cast known as Angels With Scaly Wings. (Sorry for my crappy summary...
1. A Boy Who likes to run

Angels with Scaly Wings

A Boy Who Became A Dragon

Chapter 1: Choosing To Run

I was not sure what to think of today's meeting with Emera. She did say meet her in her office but for what? I slowly made my way in her office.

Emera: "I think you know why your here this morning"

I shook my head no.

Emera: "Well let me tell you then. Ever since you saved us, got your ambassador status taken away and got a permanent house, you been ok but it comes a time where you need to become one of us!"

I looked at her in confusion.

Emera: "Trust me, you'll get it soon. Meanwhile, I told the others about the switch and they all excited for the permanent change. What about you?"

I started speaking

Lucas: "I couldn't be happier to become a dragon and I have my eyes on a species who can run..."

Sebastian and Bryce were talking about me.

Bryce: "The new recruit is gonna be a dragon! How cool that he gets an option to what kind of dragon species he picks"

Sebastian nodded.

Sebastian: "Same. No matter what. We'll always be his friend"

Bryce agreed.

Bryce: "I wonder what he's gonna look like?"

Sebastian shrugged.

Sebastian: "Who knows? All we know is he's gonna be a dragon and that among itself a reward he should be happy about for years to come. I would if I was a human"

Bryce: "Same"

Bryce then looks at Reza.

Bryce: "Hey Reza?"

Reza: "Yes Bryce?"

Bryce: "Mind coming over here?"

Reza nodded and walked to him.

Reza: "Sup?"

Bryce whispered in his ear.

Reza: "EMERA IS DOING WHAT?"

Reza was happy.

Reza: "Maybe I could become one?"

Unfortunately, the boys didn't like that but were polite. Sebastian walked up and told him

Sebastian: "You have wait a year before you become one...due to your behavior..."

Sebastian hated being the bad news bringer upper but what else did you want him to say? "FUCK YOU YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE ONE!"? Ya that would make Reza a pissed off human for sure.

Reza: "A year?"

Sebastian: "Just for safety reasons Reza. Want us to put you with Maverick?"

Reza put his hands out.

Reza: "PLEASE NO! I'll stop complaining"

Bryce winked at Sebastian.

Bryce: "Works every time" they both laughed and Reza got confused. Soon I appeared in front of them and they were in awe at what I looked like. Soon news went to so many dragons like Kevin and even Anna.

Anna: "He's a runner Seb?"

Sebastian nodded over the phone and Anna squealed.

Anna: "This is the best day of my life"

Sebastian couldn't help but laugh and I bent my head to look at Anna.

Lucas: "Hi"

I waved like I met her before.

Anna: "Glad you picked us! I'm so excited to hang out with you"

Lucas: "Same Anna"

Soon we said goodbye.

Anna: "See you later Lucas"

Lucas: "You too Anna"

Sebastian turned off the phone on his wrist and we headed back to Bryce's office.

Bryce: "Ready to help Sebastian out tomorrow?"

I nodded and saluted.

Bryce: "Good boy! Now go rest! You will need it"

I nodded and left his office and bumped into Maverick.

Lucas: "Oh sorry Mav"

Maverick waved me away.

Mav: "It's ok but please be careful. Also your a runner like Seb?"

I nodded and told Maverick the whole story.

Mav: "Wow you get to live with him and Anna? I'm jealous! I gotta live with Bryce"

He chuckled.

Mav: "Point being, congrats on the move up bud and welcome to the Dragonland Police Department"

Lucas: "Thanks! Is that all?"

Mav: "Go ahead. I ain't stopping you"

We both laughed and I nodded.

Lucas: "You guys need me or Sebastian, let us know ok?"

Maverick nodded and left. I went home to head to my new house but I went to see Anna in case she needed help. I wasn't the best in chemistry or anything science related as I didn't even mix chemicals together...wish I had though I could of helped that way but NO! I HAD TO BE A SITTING DUCK THE WHOLE FUCKING TIME! I wanted to punch something but knowing Anna, she wouldn't tolerate such action so I stood and sighed.

Lucas: "Anna? You need help?"

Anna: "You ok?"

I nodded.

Lucas: "Just sad I can't do any chemical work. I only know how to dissect"

Anna nodded.

Anna: "Leave the chem to me. I'm not a surgeon like you are"

I have to agree.

Lucas: "I did do a Cow's eye once"

Anna decided that she was at fault for that one.

Anna: "Sorry I didn't know you were gonna say that"

I shrugged.

Lucas: "it's ok Anna. I done and seen worse. Like the dead body for example"

Anna made her hands like a tipping scale.

Anna: "It depends on the person I suppose"

I agreed there.

Lucas: "Well you need anybody to cut open, I'm here"

Anna put the goggles away on the hook and hugged me.

Anna: "Thanks! I'm just about to head out with Damion in tow so we can talk more"

I was confused.

Lucas: "Aren't you two supposed to work?"

Anna thought.

Anna: "Unless it's real urgent"

I nodded and we exited the science department and entered the wind turbine where Adine was.

Lucas: "Now why do you suppose Adine would be doing here?"

Anna: "Beats me. I mean you would think Adine is crazy but she probably had her reasons"

Damion agreed.

Lucas: "Oh well. What is, is"

they both agreed and we left the building and went our separate ways.

Lucas: "Bye Damion"

we continued talking.

Anna: "How you liking your new form?"

Lucas: "Good. Though I bumped into Maverick and he didn't notice but he found out"

Anna:"My ex-boyfriend..."

she laughed.

Anna: "Sorry he didn't notice until you bumped into him? Wow what a start to your new self"

Lucas: "I'll take what I can get"

Anna: "Not even a gunshot to the leg?"

Lucas: "ANNA!"

she laughed harder.

Anna: "Oh man! I couldn't resist"

I had to admit that was a bit funny.

Lucas: "True. it's like poking fun at the past"

Anna: "See you got it now"

I shrugged.

Lucas: "I like that people have a sense of humor"

Anna pointed and wagged a claw at me.

Anna: "True"

Soon, we arrived and found Sebastian on the couch.

Sebastian: "Hey you two!"

he hugged us both.

Lucas: "Did you see us in the science department?"

Sebastian: "Ya but I figured I didn't wanna bug you since you two were chit-chatting"

Lucas: "it's ok Seb"

Sebastian nodded and continued hugging us and then let go.

Seb: "I'm watching TV if you two are interested"

I waved it off.

Lucas: "Nah not a TV person"

Sebastian was sad to hear that.

Seb: "How come?"

Lucas: "I just haven't gotten around to much TV now that I have two jobs. Daytime for Police and night time for ER"

Sebastian nodded.

Seb: "Work is the key to keep our minds occupied"

Me and Anna agreed. We are all single so it makes sense.

Lucas: "Seb and Anna. I think we should think about who does what in the house"

They agreed with me and I started.

Lucas: "You two know how to cook?"

they shook their heads no.

Anna: "I don't do any cooking"

Lucas: "Same"

Seb: "I cook but not much"

Lucas: "Good Sebastian. Meanwhile I'll do the trash"

Both: "Trash?"

they cocked their heads to the side like I was speaking a foreign language.

Lucas: "Yes where you throw away anything you don't need anymore"

Seb: "Oh ok. Well I should give you a tour because you rejected the last one mind you"

Seb made a concerned type look.

Lucas: "Dude I had no choice"

I growl sighed (how does that work? Somebody please help me lol) and said yes this time. He gave me a tour while Anna was looking at the suitcase I carried in.

Anna: "Hey Lucas? Mind if I look in here and see what I can put away for you right now?"

I shrugged.

Lucas: "Sure but leave some for me and Sebastian please"

Anna nodded and started unpacking. An hour later, the tour was done and me and Sebastian unpacked the suitcase and then I put the suitcase in the attic.

Seb: "Well you are officially moved in to the Runner House! So that means...hang on"

Sebastian went to the kitchen and grabbed 3 water bottles and came back and handed them to us.

Seb: "A toast to Lucas! Our new roommate!"

All: "Cheers!"

we drank the water and then watched TV because why not? We watched Humans which I never seen before. Soon we get a call from Bryce. They want me to have an official welcome from Emera. So we head over there and I finally see Adine.

Lucas: "Adine!"

I called out to her.

Adine: "OH Lucas...Damion told me that you guys saw me in the wind turbine room. I felt embarrassed"

Adine blushed and I hugged.

Lucas: "Don't worry Adine...I kinda have a secret but I'll tell you later"

Adine: "Sounds good. I'm kinda sad you didn't pick Wyvern. I cried and Lorem told me it was your decision and I respect that but I still feel sad that you didn't pick it"

I hugged her.

Lucas: "I think speed is better flying in my opinion"

Adine nodded.

Adine: "It's your opinion and I respect that"

I nodded and hugged her then Emera whistled me over.

Lucas: "Coming"

I walked over and was told to stand in the middle while Anna and Sebastian stood behind me.

Emera: "Today we welcomed a human for a task, got caught in a catastrophe and soon was taken care of. Then the portal broke and soon we accepted him as a human resident then a law was put in place for humans to be dragons and thus Lucas had to choose what dragon he wanted to be and as you can see, you might be sad or upset but you will get use to it. Now in honor of the change, we OFFICIALLY are glad to welcome Lucas the Runner Dragon!"

All the dragons clapped and cheered. Soon they give me gifts and soon Emera had brought a big cake. It had all the dragons on it and even a thing on the cake that said "Welcome to your new home Lucas" I cried like I lost someone close to me. Then out of the corner of my eye, i see a small girl come to me with a wide smile. I bend down to say hi and she waved at me.

?: "So your a runner too?"

Lucas: "Ya! I-I'm Lucas by the way! What's yours?"

?: "Amely"

Lucas: "oh ya...um..."

Anna hits me suddenly.

Lucas: "What?"

Anna: "Don't tell her!"

Lucas: "About her mom?"

Anna: "Yes! I'm worried about about her knowing"

Lucas: "I know...it's just she has to know sooner or later...Remy is her wife right?"

Anna nodded

Anna: "Have Remy or Adine tell you...but keep it a secret please ok?"

Lucas: "Fine but I'm worried about her…"

Anna: "Wait until she's 18 ok?"

Lucas: "That's an awfully long time to wait"

Anna slapped me.

Anna: "UGH! WHY DO I FEEL LIKE I WANT TO PUNCH YOU SO BADLY?"

I took a step back and felt scared.

Seb: "Calm down Anna! He was just stating a fact"

Lucas: "Thanks Seb"

Seb: "Your welcome"

Suddenly after that, Emera threw a piece of cake at me.

Lucas: "HEY!"

Emera laughed.

Lucas: "Oh it's on!"

I threw a piece of cake and she dodges and it hits Adine.

Lucas: "Oops"

Adine then approached me and shoves a piece in my face.

Adine: "AMBUSH HIM!"

soon I was getting held down by both runners suddenly and everyone at once got cake on my face. Then before I knew it, THE RUNNERS DID IT TOO!

Lucas: "I thought you were on my side?"

Both: "We couldn't resist"

I then thought of doing something.

Lucas: "How about a Species battle?"

Everyone nodded and I let them at it and told them I would be right back. I came back and told Kat to help me with the ramps. We set them up on both ends of the space that the police tape covered and set a camera in between and soon I got my motorbike and told Kat to wait until I was in the air before he hit the button and I started the bike up and started speeding to the ramp and got some air and I signaled to him and he took the picture. (Background song playing is Brand New by Ben Rector)

For anyone wondering why the song choice in relation to the ending of the chapter. I am brand new as the title says, that mixed with the motorbike and the way he sings it makes it seem like I'm having fun in the moment and I don't care if people bring me down. Anyway i hope you all like it and the next chapter should be posted later on next month as the 4th of July week is coming up and the week is gonna be the last for a while i hope. Be sure to follow and share the story with your friends and tell them to follow if they want to see more chapters like this one. Bye all and have a RAWRing and Prideful day.


	2. My New Life

Angels With Scaly Wings  
Lucas The Runner Dragon  
Chapter 2: My new life 

The sun comes out as I wake up and go to the living room. I look at the picture of my parents...or used to be my parents. I picked it up in anger and smashed it on the ground not caring if I smashed it. That woke Anna and Sebastian up and they ran to me and they looked at the broken glass as I stood in shock. Not because I broke the frame but because they heard it.

Lucas: Um...you guys can hear that? Geesh and I thought Lorem and Remy was the only ones who had ears.  
Anna: You have a point but eh...dragons will be dragons. So um...why did you smash the picture?

I started crying when she asked that. Sebastian picked the picture out of the frame careful not to rip it and then looked at it.

Sebastian: These your parents?

I nod and Anna hugs me

Anna: What happened?  
Lucas: A lot...I wanted to get away from them because I was getting yelled at by my dad and my life was messed up. If I went here, they wouldn't bother but I always think they will come back but I don't give a damn about them.

They both nod.

Sebastian: So um...now I'm curious. Why did you pick us?  
Lucas: Speed. I like to be fast on my feet and I have agility.  
Anna: I guess when the time comes, you'll switch?  
Lucas: Nope  
Sebastian: What do you mean?  
Lucas: I like this form and plus, what if your out of commission

Sebastian sighed.

Sebastian: That's what I'm afraid of...letting you replace me without knowing what the fuck is out there  
Lucas: I think Bryce can help out or Maverick can. I'll be fine dude  
Sebastian: ok...if you say so

Soon we cleaned up and got breakfast. Of course Anna, being the wild one, went to get Mouflon. When will she think of some human food for once? I was eating some Scrambled Eggs and Bacon in Adine's cafe.

Adine: Morning newbie! Hehe! 

I laugh

Sebastian: He has a name Adine

I hit Sebastian lightly on the cheek.

Lucas: Play along ok?  
Sebastian: HOW THE HECK DO YOU THINK I FEEL?  
Lucas: It's a joke?  
Adine: Lucas is right Sebastian! You have a problem then please leave ok?  
Sebastian: Sorry

Adine left and I continued to eat while Sebastian didn't touch his at all worrying me

Lucas: Seb? What's wrong?  
Sebastian: I'm just stressed about your first day at the station.  
Lucas: Isn't that every trainer?  
Sebastian: I suppose your right.  
Lucas: Trust me. I'm silly on the outside but when I'm in uniform, I'm all business. You shouldn't worry.  
Sebastian: That's reassuring.

Bryce: Indeed!

We turn to see Bryce next to us

Lucas: How long have u standing there?  
Bryce: Just now! I was eavesdropping when I heard you saying that your serious in the job and I like that in others. No shit being pulled. No pranks and no gum.  
Lucas: That's me  
Bryce: Nice to have you on board

Reza jumped off Bryce's back and pointed to me.

Reza: U mind if I sit next to you?  
Lucas: Sure…um…Reza I thought you were in jail?  
Reza: I paid the fine and was told to take the gun only on job.

I hugged him and booped him with my claw.

Reza: NO NOT THE NOSE!

Everybody was laughing as Adine approached us but as soon as she saw Reza she backed up a bit.

Lucas: It's ok Adine.  
Reza: No hay dano

Adine was surprised as well as the others

Adine: You can speak Spanish?

Me and Reza nods.

Lucas: He and I used to go to school together and he taught me some Spanish

Adine: Cool  
Bryce: Really neat but what about other languages?  
Reza: You can take care of that next year right?  
Lucas: I'll teach him!  
Sebastian: That's good

Later, we left the cafe and went to the station and Sebastian got his hat on and pointed me to the leftovers from the stash.

Sebastian: Pick anyone of them out and meet me and Bryce in his office. I nod and he leaves me to pick out some clothing. Unfortunately, he took the hat and flashlight but the flashlight is the least of the items I need. I see the arm band and try it on my right arm with the badge facing right side up. I try a pose and I have to admit that I look dead serious. I decided to get the bulletproof vest and sunglasses. I look snazzy and serious.

Lucas: This will do.

I close the locker and lock it up. I head back and see Sebastian and Bryce.

Sebastian: You weren't joking...wow!  
Bryce: When did we dragons look

serious suddenly?

I laugh.

Lucas: Thanks.

Bryce: Now can we get started?

Me and Sebastian nod and Bryce explains the rules to me. I nod and start getting chills up my spine when I see a gray face staring down at me when I start looking up

Bryce: Oh Hi Maverick, Lucas, this is Maverick, Maverick this is Lucas!  
Lucas: We met before  
Bryce: Really? I assure it went well?

Lucas: Ya not a single problem  
Bryce: That's good  
Maverick: Looks like your not being a lazy motherfucking dragon.  
Lucas: True! I intend to make it look like I am in charge. My motto is usually "Sit down and shut up" but that might have to be dropped.  
Bryce: How about…"Piss me off and you'll wind up in jail"  
Lucas: Well that's a bit harsher  
Sebastian: "Piss me off and your get arrested"

Lucas: Bingo Seb!

Bryce: I like either one but your the judge here not us.

I nod and look over Sebastian

Lucas: Anything that I might need to do besides getting ready?  
Sebastian: WE DO have a sign in sheet on the desk near Bryce

Bryce holds up the list

Sebastian: Might be good to do it now.  
Lucas: ok

I sign in and back away.

Sebastian: Good now follow me to your office. We have our own so we aren't together. Bryce did it for security reasons.

I nod. Why would Bryce do that? I mean he has a point but that's a bit harsh. Sebastian led me to the parking lot where they were police cars.

Sebastian: Yours is the blue one right there

I nod. We head back and then we stand in front of Bryce

Bryce: Fill this out and add details on your name, age, where you live, phone number and etc.  
Lucas: Ok

I go in my office and sit down and fill out the paperwork. I head back and give it back to him.

Bryce: So your Lucas, a twenty four year old runner dragon who…

Sebastian: Why did you stop Chief?

Bryce: Look at this…

Sebastian: You were abandoned?

Lucas: Yes as a baby...like Amely and Vara only they are younger but I guess they were in the same situation...but Amely more I would point to. 

They nod and Sebastian hugs me.

Sebastian: Why did you lie to me?

Lucas: I didn't want to tell the truth because I was afraid of what you guys would say earlier...I'm sorry

Sebastian: It's ok. Continue Chief

Bryce: ok...who was born in the human world and worked retail.

Sebastian: Zhong would of liked your help  
Lucas: True!

Bryce: Let me register this in my database and send this off to Lorem and then your good to go.  
Lucas: Who's Lorem? I know Adine was talking about him yesterday but I didn't think of asking her.

Bryce: Lorem is the blue dragon.

Lucas: Oh cool!

Bryce: Ok might take me a good five minutes to send this off so talk with Sebastian or Maverick but stay here.

Lucas: Something wrong?  
Bryce: Nothing. Just don't run off.  
Lucas: Fair

I looked at Maverick and Sebastian. I walked to Maverick and high pawed him.

Maverick: Welp, your an officer now. How do you feel?

Lucas: Feels good  
Maverick: That's good

One thing was sure. This WAS a nice place. Bryce's office is in a room with a picture and a coffee area. I'm not a coffee dude but I have to admit, it works as a break room but then where's the break room?

Lucas: Do we have a break room Sebastian?

Sebastian: Yes but...that's more of a meeting room for upcoming cases. Not a break room. Reason why this area is a break room.  
Lucas: oh got it...then why not the other thing around?

Sebastian: Who knows  
Lucas: ya…

I looked at the picture. 

Lucas: Cool picture!

Maverick: Not the best but eh…

Sebastian: Besides this station isn't really big.

Lucas: Main room, meeting room and lockers. Yep sounds like it.

Soon Bryce was done and called me over.

Bryce: Sent the info to Lorem. You can leave if you want.

I nodded and looked at the two then left. I wondered about who Lorem was as I arrived at the house and sat in the couch. I called Anna and told her that Bryce let me go for the day.

Anna: Just the basics huh?

Lucas: Yep  
Anna: Hey while you were sleeping, I couldn't help but poke you so I can determine what blood type you were since Bryce might need that for Lorem

I freaked a little but regained my composure.

Lucas: Sure! He read everything on the chart as he went down so nothing unusual

Anna: That's good

Lucas: I don't think I have anything else to say

Anna: See you tonight

Lucas: Bye

I hung up the phone. HOW DID SHE…?

Soon I heard the doorbell ring and it was Lorem.

Lucas: Hi Lorem  
Lorem: Hey! Bryce sent me the info. Just one more thing...put your claw here.

I did and it beeped and went green.

Lorem: Thanks Lucas. See you around.

Lucas: Bye

I closed the door and sat back on the couch and I took a quick nap. Meanwhile, Reza was talking to Maverick.

Maverick: Hi Reza  
Reza: Hi Maverick

Maverick: So what do you think? Figured out what species you'll be?  
Reza: I kinda do...kinda don't

Sebastian: You have all year.

Reza nodded

At the end of the day, everyone went home for the day and Sebastian and Anna came in and saw me reading a comic

Sebastian: Um...no books?  
Lucas: Not right now  
Anna: To each their own

We both agreed and soon it was lunch time. We went to Adine's cafe.

Adine: Hi you three. What will it be?  
Anna: Coffee  
Sebastian: Coffee  
Lucas: Chocolate Milk

all of them thought I was crazy

Adine: hehe! um...ok I'll get them going. here's the menu for food. Have fun looking 

the two runners looked at me as Adine left.

Sebastian: ok weirdo!

Anna snickers as I'm confused and Sebastian punched me in the arm.

Lucas: OW! Why did you do that?  
Sebastian: Your crazy!

Anna smiled at me and I looked at her in a confused look

Lucas: what's wrong with Chocolate Milk like geez. Seems like people get offended by that. 

They both laughed as Adine comes back and gives a confused look.

Adine: Everything ok?  
Lucas: Ya they found my choice weird  
Adine: True we never had anybody order that at all  
Lucas: You guys have the PDA 

Adine smacks her head

Adine: Does Remy have it?  
Lucas: ya let me grab him later 

Adine nodded

Adine: Anything to eat?  
Lucas: Can I have a triple cheeseburger with large fries?

Everybody was really losing it at this point.

Anna: Hungry dragon are you?  
Lucas: Ya

Adine took the rest of their orders and left to get them.

Anna: So why such a big meal?  
Lucas: You'll see tomorrow

Sebastian: Hopefully you get fat! HAHA!

Anna punched him in the shoulder

Anna: Be nice Seb geez

Lucas: Anna Anna, it's ok. I'm used to the crude humor that us humans can dish out

Anna: Really? That's how every human is where you were?

Lucas: Sadly yes

Sebastian: Sorry Lucas

Lucas: It's fine

Adine came back with our food.

Adine: Enjoy guys!

Lucas: Thanks  
Anna: I'll pay if you two don't mind?

Lucas: Sure  
Adine: Ok I'll be back for the money  
Sebastian: Thanks

We were eating our food and found it quite delicious. I chuckled at the thought at what I was gonna show them. Later, we were finished and Anna paid the bill and we left. We went back home and I looked at my roommates and I signaled that I was gonna head out.

Anna: Wait already? But I thought we just ate?  
Sebastian: Hang on Anna  
Lucas: I'm just gonna grab the PDA from Remy. Sebastian had me drop it with him AND OF COURSE, Remy had to do the lipstick thing and I ughed. 

They laughed

Anna: But why would Adine need it?  
Lucas: To be honest, anyone could use it but I guess she needs it for food ideas.  
Anna: That makes sense.

I left and Sebastian followed me...great...why did he come?

Lucas: Um...Sebastian? You didn't have to come...no danger is here

Sebastian: I know but you never know

Lucas: I suppose

We went to Remy's house and I knocked.

Remy: I'm coming!

We waited and soon Remy opened the door and saw both of us.

Remy: Hi you two...what's up?  
Lucas: Adine needs the PDA for food ideas  
Remy: Sure...here

He gives me the PDA and waves at us and closes the door

Sebastian: Let's give this to Adine

We went to Adine's cafe and she points us to her office. Wait she has an office? I guess for the money and to do checks and stuff. Adine hugged me and waved as we left. We headed back to the dorm.

Anna: Hey you two!

We saw her looking at stuff that apparently we have. I don't know but I guess there is a reason. One was a balloon that was deflated.

Lucas: a deflated balloon. Hmmm…why would they fill shelves with nonimportant objects?

Anna: Look at the calendar

Me and Sebastian looked and we knew why

Sebastian: Balloon blowing contest?

Lucas: look at this one! Hot Dog eating contest? Well then!

Anna: That's next year. This summer was set to prepare for the moving process and his transformation.

Sebastian: OH! Makes sense.

Lucas: WHY WAS I EVER A IMPORTANT PERSON? That is Bullshit!

Anna: Emera...she's all of our bosses pretty much.

Lucas: I find that very funny! Considering you out all of people went on to dismiss the paperwork process!

Anna: Ugh! DON'T FUCKING BRING THAT UP EVER AGAIN!

I ducked and I lifted her up and slammed her on the table and went full lion roar and Sebastian was shocked.

Sebastian: Umm...ok then...I'll pretend that you won and leave it at that...HOLY SHIT!

Lucas: Well I had to somehow...sorry Anna...but you deserved it

Sebastian nodded and looked at Anna and I then rested. Anna woke up and saw me.

Anna: He owes us a $700 table…

Sebastian: true...just didn't think he would go there with your life

Anna: He has a point though but THAT WAS UNNECESSARY!

She hit my chest

Lucas: OW! SORRY OK? BUT YOU DESERVED THAT

Anna: I DON'T CARE!

Sebastian stood between not wanting us to rip our necks apart. I took a step back but Anna pushed Sebastian's hand and was about to tackle me but Sebastian grabbed her and pushed her to the ground hard.

Sebastian: ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU! BECAUSE OF SOMETHING THAT HAPPENED IN THE PAST DOESN'T MEAN THAT FIGHTING IS NECESSARY!

I agreed and Anna sighed and agreed

Anna: JUST DON'T TELL ANYBODY ELSE GOT IT?

Lucas: OK

Sebastian sighed. That night me and him went to the office.

Lucas: why are we hanging here?

Sebastian: Listen...Bryce is our boss and you do that to her? He will be impressed if you take someone down before they have the chance to escape. By run or fight!

Lucas: Will he be impressed if I accidentally hurt them?

Sebastian: I'm sure we will forgive you

Lucas: I could help with the injury...I DID wrap Adine's wing. It was a sprain.

Sebastian: you could need training from Anna

Lucas: She usually a pharmacy doctor.

Sebastian: doesn't treat injuries?

Lucas: No I even questioned her why she handling equipment then

Sebastian: I won't disapprove. That's odd

Lucas: I'm just a Human Matters Helper. Not an Athletic Trainer!

Sebastian: True

We came back and soon it was 10 PM and sleep took over and Sebastian went to bed but I wasn't sleepy

I looked at the calendar and then sat in my bed and sighed. Work starts on Monday but I have to go for bloodwork and they don't know so I need to tell Sebastian and Anna. But that's Monday. And then I have church on Sunday so I won't be in the dorm at 9 AM through 12 PM. Ugh...why do I still go to church? It's because of my adoptive mom...sad but true...nothing special about church...I started I like to say...2011 or 12? I don't know but it's getting boring and I NOW AM A SLIDE RUNNER! So...ya I'm stuck...AND NOW A STAFF MEMBER! Great...I sigh at all I thought about and felt a hand on my shoulder.

Sebastian: Everything ok?

I freaked for a moment

Lucas: Y-Y-Yeah

Sebastian: you were growling like you were aggravated about something.

I snapped in an upset way. To be honest, I feel too much I am doing needs to stop...this isn't right...why the hell am I supposed to help Sebastian if I got Bloodwork, Church AND gym on different days and he's out of commission?

Lucas: I feel like I set myself up for too much work…

Sebastian: What do you mean?

Lucas: I'm at the gym every chance I go…I just feel like it's not helping…i mean what's a dragon like me doing on the police force...he should be in retail for god's sake.

Sebastian: Come here

I hugged him and I started tearing up again. Like I said...I set myself up for this. Bryce forcing me to join the force.

Sebastian: I know Bryce is crazy but I didn't think one of our members feels set up…

Lucas: I'm an orphan and now I feel overworked…

I sighed

Sebastian: Well you don't have to worry anymore.

Lucas: Ya I don't

Sebastian: Anything else?

Lucas: Not really...I'll give you and Anna a heads up on Sunday for something that is important

Sebastian: It's ok you can tell me now. I'm curious

Lucas: I kinda set myself up for that didn't I?

We both laugh

Sebastian: So what is it?

Lucas: Bloodwork every first Monday of the month

Sebastian: Well your lucky we have a dragon who can do that.

I chuckled

Lucas: Ya I feel bad for breaking our table. To be honest, I feel like crying again because of that…

Sebastian: Hug me as long as you want.

Lucas: T-Thanks Seb

I cried on his shoulder

Lucas: I-I mean…

Sebastian shushed me by rubbing my head.

Sebastian: I know what you meant...Anna can be an aggressive dragon...ticking the box of the past is her weakness. Do that and your not getting out of the fight alive...luckily for you, you subdued her with strength...I thought that was an defensive act so I don't blame you.

All I could muster was a ya as I soon feel to Sebastian's head rubbing. My hands and arms fell like I was dying in his arms. He saw that and he laid me in bed and tucked me in.

Sebastian: Night Lucas

(background music is Fix You by Coldplay)

I'M BACK! Sorry it took almost 2 months to do Chapter 2. Like I said, July was a packed month for me and I went to Waldemeer Water & Amusement Park this month so ya I'm back. Hopefully you guys like the chapter. I'm gonna wrap this month up quietly THEN get to cranking the chapters when my sister goes back to school on the 28th of this month so that's why I'm gonna quiet down after this chapter till the coast is clear. See you guys in Chapter 3!


	3. My First Day On The Job

Angels With Scaly Wings

Lucas The Runner Dragon

Chapter 3: My first day on the job

I woke up at 6 am to prepare for bloodwork. The process went by without an oops. I met up with Sebastian later.

Sebastian: You ready?

Lucas: Yep

We walked into Bryce typing on his computer.

Lucas: Morning Bryce

Sebastian: How's the chief today?

Bryce: Good...quiet I'll say that much

I look over to see Reza and I walk over.

Lucas: Bueno Dias!

Reza: Gracias! How's the Runner today?

Lucas: good good

Reza: Oh Bryce sent us some stuff. It should be on the desk over there.

He pointed to my desk. I wonder what it is? I look at it and see the first paper and I looked at Reza.

Lucas: Well at least I start on customer service

Reza: Tienes este amigo!

Lucas: Thanks

We all get called in by Bryce.

Bryce: I assure you got the paper?

Lucas: Yep

Bryce: You can handle it?

Lucas: Yes

Bryce: good! Maverick and Sebastian?

They both stand up

Bryce: I'm assigning you two to set up shop in the grass

Maverick: Like what?

Bryce: Games

Sebastian: Kiddy games right?

Bryce: Right Seb! BUT not for next month. Just wanted you two to keep that in mind

They both nod

Bryce: You are dismissed to do the flyers! I'll have Lucas take them to Lorem so he can deliver them.

They retreat to their stations and I walk up to Bryce.

Bryce: Since your new here, I'll let you off easy for this one

Lucas: ok

Bryce: Once you give them to Lorem, come back here and then we will get your height and weight

I nod

Bryce: Your dismissed to go along with them.

Lucas: Who though?

Bryce: Either one

Lucas: ok. Thanks Bryce

Bryce: Your welcome

I went to Sebastian and knocked

Sebastian: COME IN!

I open the door

Sebastian: Lucas! Nice to see you! I thought nothing less about you being with me

I laughed

Sebastian: I'm guessing Bryce sent you to me?

Lucas: I had a choice

Sebastian: See how nice Bryce is?

Lucas: Well chiefs AREN'T usually that easy-going

Sebastian: Tell me about it...I'm signing up for call duty with him and first thing I hear is "One of the electricians called and said he can't do his job because an old woman is harassing him" then I thinking "Damn" and then later on the caller is like "She's not leaving him alone...it's messing up our schedule"

Lucas: Did you guys get it settled?

Sebastian: **chuckles** Eventually

Lucas: That's good. Hey I'm gonna stand in the back and wait

Sebastian: No it's ok! I like talking. I MEAN ya I'm supposed to focus but I can multi-task and plus I'm repeating this on every paper here.

Lucas: ok

Sebastian: So Maryland huh?

Lucas: **In Maryland accent** Yep!

Sebastian stopped and looked at me

Sebastian: Well well well. I see our very own has the accent too.

Lucas: eh...not really...That was me showing off

Sebastian laughs

Sebastian: Your a riot kid! Don't quit your day job

Lucas: No worries I won't

Sebastian: So how do you like our chief?

Lucas: He seems cool

Sebastian: yea he assured me that anything is allowed AS LONG AS you don't drop the ball somewhere. When we get serious, we serious

Lucas: yep

Sebastian: You mind moving the printer shooter thing at you

Lucas: Sure

Sebastian: I'm getting 50 done and Mav's getting 50 done

Lucas: ok

Sebastian: ok here we go

He hit the print button and 50 copies came out

Sebastian: I'm sure Bryce got the other half. GO GO GO!

I went to Bryce who had the other half.

Bryce: Give those to Lorem then we can rest

Lucas: ok

I left to give the flyers to Lorem. I eventually find his "Shop" and give him the flyers.

Lorem: GREAT! I'll have Adine help. Thanks for delivering these

Lucas: Your welcome

Lorem: See you later!

Lucas: Bye

I came back to the station

Bryce: I see you did it

Lucas: yep

Bryce: good

Soon Bryce went to get my height and weight

Bryce: five foot four?

I should of went to retail

Bryce: and one hundred and one? You kidding me boy?

I laughed

Lucas: I um exercise every Tuesday and Friday

Bryce: Is that so?

Lucas: Yep

Bryce: keep it up

Lucas: Thanks! That it?

Bryce: yes! You can go over to your area and read your paperwork over there

Bryce pointed to the booklet I was looking at from earlier this morning.

Lucas: you got it chief!

I saluted to him and Bryce gave me a puzzled look

Bryce: ok...carry on

I left Bryce's office and headed to the booklet which had all the laws and rules. A rule was underlined saying "Every police dragon must wear a bulletproof vest"

Lucas: Easy enough. I got one on.

I laughed and went back to reading. Later on, Bryce calls for lunch break.

Bryce: Meet back here at one or one thirty pm ok?

Everyone nods and we went our ways. Sebastian poked me on the snout

Lucas: Sup?

Sebastian: How's your first day?

Lucas: Good

Sebastian: Nice! Say if you want tonight we can play Bastion Breach

Lucas: What Breach?

Sebastian: Bastion Breach! A card game. I'll explain it at home tonight if you want?

Lucas: I can look it up

Sebastian: ok

We got home and made lunch.

Sebastian: So um...What did you do for the rest of the morning?

Lucas: Read Booklet for Rookies

Sebastian: We put a new rule in because guns are here now

Lucas: I saw

We started eating later

Sebastian: **Talking with mouth full** So why did you want to become one of us? **gulps** A dragon I mean

Lucas: I stumbled here by accident

Sebastian: Really?

Lucas: I saw someone here before that I know. I was like WOW! I wanna be a dragon

Sebastian: Cool. Name?

Lucas: Classified

Sebastian: Your smart! I like you already. Funny AND smart

Lucas: Thanks

Sebastian: This is yummy!

I start singing

Lucas: **hums yummy**

Sebastian: Hm…

Lucas: Um oh sorry…

I blush

Sebastian: You like singing?

Lucas: Y-Ya…

Sebastian: You might have to give us an earful tonight

Lucas: I don't know...I'm not the best at singing

Sebastian: I'm sure you'll do good

Lucas: Thanks…

Later we were done then spent an hour doing stuff. I looked up the game that Sebastian mentioned and Sebastian was grabbing stuff from the shelf.

Lucas: That stuff for the setup?  
Sebastian: Ya

Lucas: ok can I help?

Sebastian: You can take the pies.

Lucas: ok

We grabbed the pies, gum and balloons and headed back

Bryce: Early?

Lucas: Yep

Sebastian: I was thinking that bringing these here now will save us time THEN afterwards start the second part of the shift.

Bryce: Well ok but next time tell me if you have something you wanna bring in early ok?

Sebastian: Yes sir sorry about that

Lucas: Now what?

Bryce: There should be a table out there on the middle of the track for that stuff

Sebastian: ok

We went to the table and set the stuff down. I looked at the time.

Lucas: Shifting into lap two time

Sebastian: Um…

Lucas: Forget it! Cool way of saying part two baby!

Sebastian: Let's go

Maverick stood at the entrance and soon we were ready for part 2…

(Background Music is Taking Care Of Business by Bachman-Turner Overdrive)

Hope you guys liked this chapter. I was not thinking of doing another chapter BUT seeing that I wanna put a book out, I had to keep going AND THUS Chapter 3 of A Boy Who Became a Runner Dragon is now here! I think I'll do these on the days I'm not busy which is EVERY DAY! So check back when I come out with Chapter 3! Havea RAWRing and Prideful day! Bye!


End file.
